(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a dismountable shielding device that is easy to store and reduces space needed to store the device, and more particularly the present invention increases effectiveness of blocking radiation, and facilitates a syringe to extract drugs.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, which show a conventional container A structured from a front cover A1, a canister A2 and a rear cover A3. A handle A4 is secured affixed to a side edge of the canister A2, which results in the container A occupying too much space when stored.
Furthermore, a containment space A5 defined within the canister A2 is used to dispose a syringe therein. When the syringe is being used to extract radioactive drugs, in order to block the radioactive radiation released by the drugs, the internal syringe must be removed together with the canister A2, which causes inconvenience in use.
Hence, the inventor of the present invention proposes to resolve and surmount existent technical difficulties to eliminate the aforementioned shortcomings in prior art.